sharpshootersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jules Arcan
Jules Arcan "Damn Cosovanis!' 'I think we're pretty much dead now" "Be patient. Hopefully, things will turn around." -Jules Arcan and Cenarius LaFort on the Cosovani Invasion of 2030 History Early Life (1970?-2014) Jules Verdi Arcan was born around 1970-1980; his official birthdate is unknown. Soon after birth, he was brought to Italy to escape persecution in Yugoslavia. As a child, Arcan had a fascination with the military and wanted to become a soldier when he grew up. During the First Persian Gulf War, he fought as a mercenary and was captured by the British Army. In prison, he met Cenarius LaFort, who was later dubbed Cenort. He was released in 1998. He left prison a changed and hardened man. Yugoslavian Revolution (2015-2016) (main article) In 2001, three years after his release. he was deported back to Yugoslavia (which had since broken up) under terrorist suspicions by the British Government. Rather withdrawn from other people, he was rarely seen outdoors. In Yugoslavia, he met Wilhelm Stahlblitz, who would later become a colonel in SS. In 2010, he became increasingly upset over the region's poor economy. Finally, he had enough. On July 15, 2015, Arcan led a group of revolutionaries to take control of the Yugoslavia Region. He became the nation's leader and named it Arcania after himself. Leadership of Arcania (2016-2041) After seizing power in Arcania, he led several economic reforms. His country became the world's 8th largest exporter of oil and possibly the #1 weapons manufacturer. However, some trouble he got into led to a tragic loss for Arcania. Jules was supreme commander of the Arcanian military during the First Cosovani War, which lasted from 2030-35. He was second-in-command after Cenarius LaFort during the Germanian War, which last from 2037-2040. He was supreme commander during the Second Cosovani War from Janurary 16th, 2041 to August 5th, 2041, when he was killed by one of his own men; he was succeeded by Cenort. Legacy The death of Arcan was followed by much mourning, but soon after, inspiration. Loyal Arcanians searched the nation for the killer, (Ram?). He was found hiding in the mountains to the north and slain by Cpt. George Johnson, who killed him with a sniper bullet from a helicopter. Arcan's death also inspired men on both sides; Arcanians saw joining the military as a way of remembering Arcan and Cosovani's saw his death a pathway into Arcania. Jules Arcan's body was stored in a gold and silver coffin studded with rubies in the palace for six years, until Cosovani soldiers nuked Sarajevo, when Arcanian nuclear troopers removed the coffin and buried it in a hidden cave system, which has still not been known. The Man behind the Legend Jules Arcan was at the top of his class with an IQ of 172. He defeated two nations more powerful than his. He survived nearly five wars, only to die at the hands of one of his generals. He became one of the most important military commander of all time. Yet, his life wasn't all splendor. He was a good student in school; even when it was being bombed. Despite his intelligence, it took him a while to get a job due to the poor economy. During the Gulf War, as stated, he became a mercenary and was captured by British SAS trooper Cenarius LaFort, who would later become his most important comrade. After being released from prison, he lived a quiet life in Britain, obtaining even more knowledge about military working. However, after the September 11th attacks in America, he was deported under suspicions of terrorism; the suspicions later proved to be incorrect. He ran for president numerous times, but didn't win until 2015. From there on, he led Arcania until his untimely death in 2041. Nuclear Controversy (main article) Jules Arcan came under much controversy when he allowed Arcania to develop nuclear weapons.